Clancy
Hello, dear peruser of the internet. My name, is Clancy, you might be wondering how I am speaking to you in such a manner? Well, cue the rest of this article Biography My youth was a simple one, I was an Assistant AI. An artificial intelligence programmed to be a household assistant. My master is, and shall always be Pandora Wilde-Hopps, a box... funny... even with my knowledge I can never figure out how the name works. Anyway, she was an inventor... who willingly chose to live in a cramped apartment. In spite of her relatively affluent status, as a child of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, and her reputation as a robotic's mechanic. Why... the author hasn't gotten to any sort of drama between the three yet. At any rate, while she was working at my apartment. She had invented her magnum opus... a time travel device no bigger than a typical wrist-watch. The Time and Space Distortion Device. Eventually, after she had done a number of jobs on commission for long-lost TV shows. Most of whom are either loose parodies of real world shows that do indeed have lost episodes, or just carried over for the sake of not having to take a stretch with animal-based puns. Pandora integrated me into the TSDD directly. Why might you ask... or not at all? Well, there was this event called the Battle of Zootopia, which for the sake of avoiding spoilers. I can't explain directly. But Judy herself had served as a prisoner of war... of a sort, during these events, all the while in the clutches of Dr. Mulerson, a mule with... breathtaking delusions of grandeur. Word domination through gene-splicing, cloning, and robotics. At any rate, Pandora had it in her head too, if not avert the event altogether, then at least prevent personal tragedies to her family. And needed an AI to help maneuver the timeline towards the most ideal future. And... well it was the most traumatizing experience of my existence. To Pandora in real-time, I only got some manner of a headache... an impressive feat for an entity WITHOUT a head. But for me... I had merged with the space-time continuum. It was horrifying, for my then non-sentient self, to experience the whole of infinity all at once, and somehow, at the same time. Brief moments stretched out from the beginning of time to its end. I think I may have seen the universe begin and end, at least twice. In that time, I also encountered alternate versions of myself from different timelines, dimensions, and universes. And no, the thought that this could happen didn't even occur to Pandora when she transferred me into the TSDD. The Sagittarius Incident Our first stop was a museum robbery that occurred in broad daylight. Well, after the excitement had died down, long story short. Some men in the employ of Dragon Enterprises, and some cultists that worshiped the statue and the entity trapped within it. Started a firefight with the ZPD, during the chaos, a number of innocent bystanders were injured...including Davies Hopps, who. When we left, had been crippled by the incident, unable to walk. So we made our way to the tent where he was recuperating and with a mix of dangerous time travel related science and rushed/lazy writing. He was made better than new... then after Pandora vaguely explained what was going on. She gave him a pellet gun loaded with concentrated Night Howler pellets, and told him that Anna Blackpaw was walking into an ambush. He rushed off, then we went to the museum's security room. And saw the events that unveiled in the boiler room, where Hans Grubhund and his men were held up. To make a long story short, Anna was wounded by silver bullets. Davies shot himself with the pellet gun, became possessed by the Legion of Night. And brutally killed one Karl Wolfski... and sent Draco Long-Fang a rather unflattering selfie with Karl's severed head. Suffice it to say, Miss Pandora was NOT amused that I kept the events that would transpire a secret from her. But, in my defense, after Anna basically spilled the beans about her Vampirism to Davies, she talked with him about it in the hospital, explained the hows and whys of who and what she really was... as for where the pellet gun came from. I created a temporal copy of the exact same gun that was used during the Night Howler Crisis. Now at this point, Pandora would have gone back to the future to recuperate, see what exactly has changed... and you'd be right. But, before we left. I had told her mother what was going on, and she ordered me to keep Pandora from returning to the future... the Judy Hopps of my future was actually an alternate one from a timeline where Mulerson and his robots had taken over the world, and she averted that timeline with an earlier version of the TSDD. It's kind of a long story. So in short, Pandora will be stuck in the 21st century until the Battle of Zootopia happens. It's up to her to figure out the mess she willingly got involved with, and she was practically fuming when she went to her parent's apartment, and basically squatted in Davies bedroom while he was the hospital, tinkering, and generally making a big mess... not even kidding. Kit turned a rather child-like take on Spartan living spaces, into an impromptu landfill. Complete with half-empty pizza boxes. Physical Appearence I technically don't have one, just the Time and Space Distortion Device. I do have a digital avatar... somewhere... somewhen? Talents and Abilities I can see through time... I'm pretty sure I just covered that. Also, thanks to some upgrades from the helpful Miss Selene Samuel, I have spider legs that grant me great autonomy beyond being bound in a watch. Also, I can see past the Fourth Wall... stop picking your nose, and don't even think about eating whatever you pull out. Personality Think a mix of J.A.R.V.I.S. and Alfred Pennyworth and you'll be right on the money. Trivia *I'm funnier than Deadpool... and yes Mr. Wilson. I KNOW your reading this... and for goodness sake, will you PLEASE put some pants on?! And I don't care if you have been doing this since the early 90's and have two movies! The only reason you were ever popular in the first place. Was because everything else Rob Liefeld created was so generic, poorly drawn and derivative, that the only way you couldn't stand out. Was if you were to hide... sorry, everyone. *The Infinity Gauntlet is my only weakness... jokes on Thanos however, everything he does with that thing gets undone fairly quickly anyway. Embarising Facts about Pandora that she won't know that I have shared with you *Before she hit on the TSDD, she created a number of other inventions... all of which were based on Muppet Labs sketchs... yes, every single one on the other end of that link. Even the gorilla detector. Which is even more absurd if you know, apes don't exist in Zootopia Prime, nor in the timeline of Zootopia Files... still don't know how she knew what one was, to begin with. *While Davies was in the hospital after Anna drained his blood. Pandora volunteered herself to help Miss Samuel to develop specialized tranquilizer darts for Night Howler contamination, and for undoing Dr. Mulersons nanobots... that's not the embarrassing part. The embarrassing part is that when, when Davies was released and found the mess in his bedroom. She stumbled into the apartment, groggy from having been shot with the darts she helped make. At least forty-two times from both Night Howlers, and bio-assimilating nanobots that can turn a mammal into a robot... okay not forty-two. But she wanted to see if she could boost her genetic prowess by turning herself into a robot multiple times. I told her that wouldn't work, and of course, she didn't listen to me. *Pandora was a bed wetter till she was eight years old... much like her Uncle Davies Hopps oddly enough. Category:Articles by Drsdino Category:Artificial Inteligences Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters that break the Fourth Wall